Purqua
The Purqua Power Pact, or Purqua, was a three-way agreement between North Atlantic Treaty Organization, United Purple Nations, and Invicta. The treaty went into effect on 9 October 2007, less than two weeks after Invicta joined the Common Defense Treaty. It originally was the strongest treaty for UPN and Invicta, while NATO had similar pacts with seven other alliances. Purqua is an amalgam of Purple and Aqua, the native spheres of the signatory parties. The Purqua Power Pact The undersigned representatives of United Purple Nations (UPN), North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) and Invicta agree to enter into a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact as outlined in the following. The First Declaration • Pact Summary The signatories of these Declarations hereby commit themselves as independent Alliances to a promise of friendship, non-aggression, and defense as stated below. This treaty, unless revoked in the Sixth Declaration, shall henceforth be UPN, NATO and Invicta’s sworn agreement to maintain peaceful and reciprocal relations. The Second Declaration • Pledge of Non-Aggression Article I All members of UPN, NATO, and Invicta enter into a commitment of peace towards each other. No nation of either Alliance shall declare war with the intention to attack, commit any form of aggressive assault, threaten or abuse members in public or private channels or commit espionage against each other. All alliances agree not to assist an enemy of either Alliance through military or financial means during periods of alliance level conflict. Article II The leaders of all Signatory Alliances agree that if one of their Members violates Article I of the Second Declaration by aggressive assault, this attack will be condemned within 24 hours notice of it occurring. The member attacked agrees not to retaliate during this 24-hour period, to allow for the appropriate diplomatic talks. The leaders of all Alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I of the Second Declaration, then reparations shall be paid at no less than 125% of the damage suffered. Article III The leaders of all signatory Alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I of the Second Declaration by permitting attacks, threatening or abusing members in public or private channels, committing espionage and/or assisting an enemy of either Alliance through military or financial aid; then this attack will be condemned within 24 hours notice of it occurring. The member responsible shall be punished according to his or her Alliance's Charter, which may include Expulsion from the Alliance. The Third Declaration • Mutual War Article I In the event that one Signatory Alliance is attacked by an Outside Party, or has reasonable proof of imminent attacks from an Outside Party, the other Signatory Alliance will upon notification offer political, financial, or military assistance to Mutually Defend the members of the attacked Signatory Alliance as requested, and attempt to cease all hostilities. Article II In the event that one Signatory Alliance requires assistance in an aggressive war against a Non-Signatory Alliance, all Signatories are obligated to assist the opposite, contingent on the scale and/or type of the conflict, by means of political, financial, and military aid. Article III All Signatory Alliances agree to offer their support as Peace Negotiators, in the event of war with a non-Signatory Alliance, or outside party. This role shall be entrusted to fairly negotiate an end to a conflict, payment of reparations, and apologies if required. The sole purpose of Article III of the Third Declaration is to reach a fair and balanced conclusion to conflict and to cease any hostilities against a Signatory Alliance. The Fourth Declaration • Civility All Members of either Signatory Alliance hereby agree to conduct themselves with civility, maturity and diplomacy in all communications. This includes in public and private forums. At all times members will remain respectful of this agreement and their promise to honor the spirit of peace and prosperity. Healthy, mature debate is encouraged, however, as all Signatory Alliances agree to promote freedom of speech and thought within their members. The Fifth Declaration • Sharing Information If either Signatory Alliance receives sensitive information regarding the other Signatory Alliance, they agree to share said information and the source of information, with the intent to protect the security and honor of the Alliances. The Sixth Declaration • Agreements with Outside Parties This agreement may supersede other M(A)DPs held by either alliance. If conflicts arise with outside alliances that interfere with this agreement, it shall remain active, and aforementioned conflicts shall be resolved on a case-by-case basis. The Seventh Declaration • Taking Care of Protectorates Upon the signing of this document all current protectorates of the signatories will also be protected through a mutual cooperation agreement. This declaration can be enacted by signatory request only, and military actions must be approved by all signatories and their governments. All future protectorates will be on a case by case basis. The Eighth Declaration • Withdrawal from Accords If one Signatory Alliance wishes to cancel the pact at anytime, they agree to provide 48 hours notice to the other Alliances. During that time, all Alliances agree to hold diplomatic discussions with the intent of maintaining the treaty. Signatures ''Signed for NATO: President- King Tom of King Tom Vice President- President Jackson of Buffalo Niagara Secretary General- Anu Drake of Numeria Secretary of State- Lenny n Karl of Mudfoot Secretary of Treasury- Menite of Pameshlu Secretary of Interior - BritneysCokeDealer of KFedistan Secretary of Defense Zamboanga of Zamboanga Signed for United Purple Nations: Altheus - Founder of UPN Keyring_Kiler - Minister of Foreign Affairs Magister Agricolarum - Minister of Defense Hansarius - Minister of Internal Affairs shibby14-Minister of Communications Signed for Invicta: Dawny of New Dawnland- President (And Buffys BFF) Atlashill of Kansouri, Vice President Sperley of Sonata Vaticana, Secretary of Foreign Affairs'' Purqua at War Purqua's MADP clause was cited as a rationale for Common Defense Treaty's decision to launch the Leap Day Offensive on Illuminati in February 2008. Purqua also came into play during the War of the Coalition, as NATO asked for Invicta's assistance against SOLID. Watling Street Compact All three Purqua alliances joined with New Pacific Order in establishing the Watling Street Compact on 14 September 2008. NATO and NPO were already tied by way of The Continuum, while Invicta and NPO hold a separate MDoAP. This treaty was activated during the NPO-OV War in April 2009. Category:Defunct alliance groups